The invention relates to weight transducers using hall effect magnetic field sensors.
Weight transducers applied in industrial environments are required to be rugged yet highly accurate. One such known transducer is the vibrating wire-type digital mass transducer disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,411,347; 3,423,999; 3,621,713; 3,724,573 and 3,805,605. These weight transducers are extremely accurate and stable while sensing heavy loads. For example, such transducers are capable of 0.03% accuracy or better.
However, while being highly desirable for many applications, these vibrating wire-type transducers are not without some disadvantage. Their mechanical structure renders them somewhat susceptible to physical shock impact which can damage the vibrating members, and vibrating wire-type transducers can be relatively expensive. In some applications, the coat of the weight transducer is a critical limitation, and improved shock resistance is desired.